


Command and Submission

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Play, Breeding, Domination, F/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Uniter might run the most powerful military the world had ever known, but behind the scenes her submission was absolute. The hungry pet of her otherwise subordinate Bolin, their private relationship is an intense show of power that always leave Kuvira on the bottom. And her lesson for this evening? Time to be bred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command and Submission

Command and Submission  
-By Drace Domino

No one knew what went on behind the scenes. The Great Uniter had been bringing together an army capable of changing the face of the world, and the people had all gazed at her as the remarkable symbol of power and strength that would lead the world to a new era of peace. Granted, peace that would come through the rigors of war, but as was often said there was no gain without sacrifice. Under Kuvira’s leadership the villages and stragglers of the Earth Kingdom were rising together as a single force once more, ready to cast a dark, looming shadow over the other nations of the world. Her guidance was absolute, her authority unquestionable, and she ruled her people with a stern focus on discipline, dedication, and loyalty.

But behind the scenes, the Great Uniter’s reality was far different. Behind the closed doors of her special cabin on her great train, the armor and regal attire was replaced by little more than the sight of sweat glistening over naked flesh, and instead of standing at a podium inspiring the masses to go to war, she was on her hands and knees with her lips pressed against the firm of her lover’s long, firm shaft. In the darkened room that was Kuvira’s quarters the muscular woman dug in against the floor; her fingers wrapping around a fallen blanket and her knees pressing in against the thin carpet stretched over the train’s metal framework. Few noises filled the room aside from the satisfied grunts of the owner of the member she tirelessly serviced, and the wet sound of her mouth across his flesh, slurps and sucking noises that made for the true anthem of the Great Uniter’s army.

Her black hair had been let down; cascading across her shoulders and looking like a dishevelled mess while she worked. In the public eye Kuvira was always refined and profoundly strong; impassable and stern and stoic. The perfect image to lead an army, the perfect woman to rally behind for a long road ahead. From her perfect posture and precise movements to the way in which her hair was completely pinned up in an authoritative style, she had always looked to be the very symbol of power and confidence. The woman on the floor now was much different. As the sound of wet lust filled the room and the taste of cock filled her mouth, Kuvira looked far distant from the public’s opinion of her.

Her bare rear was pressed up into the air; as was demanded of her by her lover. She could feel the cold air of the room against her flesh and even feel the warmth of her sex as it met the chill; enough to add a layer of excited glisten to already primed and ready folds. Cascading down the frame of strong thighs and a muscular back was a layer of excited sweat; a thin salt that marked her as the ready and willing pet to be taken and claimed throughout the evening. Though in the public’s eye she was the unbeatable oppressor, the one that would always lead her army to victory and great triumph, in reality she had far more in common with how she made her people envision the enemy. Submissive, and desperate to be conquered.

Her head drifted back and forth, letting her lips run up and down the shaft of her lover. His taste filled her senses and she savored it warmly; so much so that a line of drool had slipped from her bottom lip, making a line that pooled against the floor. She had been conditioned to drool around his member, and like a good pet and lover she behaved as she was trained. The flavor of his cock, the sounds that he made while she idly serviced him, they were the only focus Kuvira had as she worked. Thoughts of military conquest and great victory over the other nations of the world were far from her mind; replaced utterly by the desire to taste more, to hear more, and most importantly, to serve more.

And as unusual as it was to see the Great Uniter on her hands and knees, large breasts swinging near the floor and mouth servicing a thick cock so diligently, most people in the Earth Kingdom would be just as stunned to find who could force her into such a state. As unsuspected and unassuming as anyone could be, Bolin simply smiled with a look of confidence while he felt his cock twitch underneath Kuvira’s attentions.

“That’s good. But you’ll need more practice...I’m not sure you’re hungry enough for it yet.” Bolin threaded his fingers deep into Kuvira’s hair and pulled her head back; just far enough for him to grab his shaft at the base and swing it forward. While he spoke to his pet in a dismissive tone he smeared his cock back and forth across her cheeks, marking her with spit and precum and further humiliating the woman that would rule the world from the throne of the Great Uniter. Kuvira was left gasping; her eyes closed as her mouth continued to hang open, still drooling to the floor like she was a hungry dog that had been trained to wait until the breaking point to be fed. Once her cheeks were red and coated with spit, once her hair was stuck to her forehead and even the steady breaths through her nose was scented of his length, Bolin finally saw pity enough on the Great Uniter to push his cock forward again, feeding it along the top of her tongue once more. Sounds of great contentment flowed from Kuvira as soon as he pushed his cock inside, and her tongue swirled back and forth over the well-sucked member, savoring the taste and relishing in every second she was permitted to treat it. Her body responded in equal excitement; her rear raising up as if desperate for attention and her breasts pushing forward, squeezing hard against the carpet of her quarters.

She was left completely bare while Bolin continued to wear his uniform; save for the spot where it opened up to leave his cock free. His member was long and remarkably thick; so much so that Kuvira’s lips were forced to stretch to a level of discomfort to take all of him in. Still; she was a warrior and an impossibly strong woman, and she endured it for the pleasure of her lover. As his cock pushed deep against her mouth and laid heavy and flat on top of her tongue Kuvira was left moaning only for more of it; each one of her noises sending vibrations of pleasure through Bolin’s shaft. All the while Bolin kept his hand locked deep within Kuvira’s hair; twisted and tangled around her locks as he worked to control her motions. At one point he pushed her head flush against his lap until he could feel her lips meeting his body, at which time he suddenly loomed over her, one hand reaching out to feel across the smooth embrace of her firm, wonderful rear.

Kuvira’s eyes opened in mild ache from the pressure; Bolin’s cock was difficult to take under the best of circumstances, but having it shoved so deeply into her throat made her muscles ache and her body rise in goosebumps across her flesh. She tightened her fingers in the blanket that had fallen from the bed and struggled to keep herself from choking; trying as she had learned to keep her throat open and relaxed and to allow Bolin to have all that the unassuming man desired. Her tongue was pinned to the floor of her mouth; the fit of his cock simply too big to allow her to wiggle it, and she could feel his cockhead so far down her throat that every breath forced her sinuses to fill with the resin of his thick, wet scent. Her eyes began to water from the strain, and yet she managed to endure like any good soldier would.

While Kuvira slowly choked on Bolin’s cock the young man’s hand was eager to explore; drifting around the wide scale of Kuvira’s rear. A firm slap would’ve brought a squeal from the young woman had her mouth not been so utterly dominated, and instead it just left a bright red imprint on the side of her ass, a mark of his domination and possession. His fingers continued to explore towards the center of her core, passing a finger over the pucker of her rear while he spoke out in a clear and concise tone.

“What shall it be tonight, slut?” He asked with a smirk, even as Kuvira struggled and whimpered with her mouth and throat achingly filled. “Should we continue your anal training from last night?”

At that, Kuvira managed a noise even despite her throat being so utterly claimed. While she agonized through the process of breathing through her nose, she tried desperately to shake her head back and forth. The submissive girl remembered well the training she had faced not more than twenty-four hours ago, and how the authority of the Great Uniter was nothing compared to the solid force and power of a few metal spheres and a hard, thick cock. Since Bolin had not mastered the art of metalbending he had forced Kuvira to make the orbs herself; essentially digging her own grave as she sculpted perfect sphere after perfect sphere, whimpering each time he told her they weren’t big enough.

Thankfully, she received a reprieve as Bolin seemed to lose interest in her ass in the moment, his fingers instead trailing down to the dripping, wet slit of the woman. With a thoughtful noise he slid a finger inside of her; not for her own delight but for his own assessment. The touch of his finger was almost clinical as it worked within her; touching to her walls and gauging her warmth. Though his touch lacked affection Kuvira couldn’t help but squeeze herself around it, rubbing back and forth as she enjoyed what little touch he gave her. All the while she continued to choke herself on Bolin’s thick member, the tears still rolling down her cheeks as she struggled to keep it up.

“I think you’re ready for some breeding.” Bolin finally announced, and Kuvira was given the relief of her head pulling free from Bolin’s member. The thick cockhead left her throat and lips with a pop, but even after it left her mouth she didn’t abandon it for long, knowing better than to do something so foolish. Instead, of her own volition she drifted forward; lifting Bolin’s thick, wet cock with one hand while her mouth moved forward to tease his sack. She licked and suckled against his fertile flesh at the promise of being bred, and despite her shame in the moment there was a wave of genuine excitement that rolled through her. She even tightly squeezed Bolin’s finger with her muscles, as if it were the very rod she’d be draining of cream in just a few short moments.

“Yes, sir.” She whispered against his sack, her voice sounding muffled and wet from spit and precum. With her face an absolute mess, she gazed up at Bolin from the floor, looking up at him with the eyes of an obedient and ready, willing slut. Her fingers tightened around his shaft as she squeezed him firmly, and she licked her lips of the spit-like membrane that had collected over her face. “Do you want me to drink from you first, sir?”

Her voice was loyal and desperate to please, eager to do nothing else than to earn her master’s approval. Bolin pondered things for a moment and slowly folded his arms across his chest, gazing down at Kuvira with a confident and collected expression on his face. After a moment of forcing the woman to wait in heated hesitance, he finally gave her a nod. The only confirmation she needed to keep going, to drain Bolin’s length and to drink of his seed. Soon she’d be taking it inside in the hopes of being bred by him, but the first load was there for her to maintain her strength.

After all, being the desperate fuckdoll of her master was tiring work, and she needed the energy. Kuvira quickly worked at acquiring her drink; moving both hands to lock around Bolin’s shaft while her mouth drifted forward to start taking him in heavy, thick strokes. Her lips pulled tight around his shaft and she forced her head down as much as she was able; wincing and whining as she felt his cockhead once again strike the deepest walls in the back of her mouth. Before long she positioned her hands to meet her lips on his shaft and together she moved them up and down, forming a tight, wet sheathe for her lover to hold his cock. Back and forth her head went in desperate hunger, slurping and sucking while her sweat-licked hair stuck against Bolin’s thighs, and while her master simply watched with a confident, pleased look at her services.

When his climax finally came, he didn’t dictate to Kuvira how to handle it because the Great Uniter had already been extensively trained. She knew the punishments for wasting his cum, and she knew the proper way to extract it so that none was wasted. His cum was for drinking or breeding; and she knew none of it was permitted to fall unused for either purpose. With her lips sealed tight around Bolin’s member Kuvira slid her tongue just before the tip of his cock, and she held it there tightly while she waited for his moment to come. Eventually Bolin’s hands tightened into fists as lust overtook him, and the woman he had so effectively trained into the perfect broodmare brought him to his climax. His sack surged with desire and Kuvira could feel the throb of his cock in both her hands as well as past her lips; the sign that she was about to be treated to her master’s delicious treat. The first wave of it flowed slowly around the pressed tip of her tongue, filling her mouth with flavor as she quickly tightened her throat and swallowed it down. Taking her master’s load was like drinking from a steady faucet, and she knew she had to maintain a level of discipline in order to accurately take it. While the tongue at Bolin’s cocktip would slow the process down, she still needed to swallow at regular intervals and couldn’t stop to savor the taste until the very last load.

With each swallow she could feel her throat coated in cream, and a warmth growing in her stomach that was only afforded to her by drinking from Bolin’s member. She could feel his rod tensing and twitching within her grip; part of it eager to snap forward so suddenly as to pull itself from her attentions. She maintained herself stubbornly as she continued to drink, her lips locked heavily around his tip and her eyes closed to keep her focus. She swallowed again and again, each load thicker and sweeter than the last, until finally she felt his length twitch one last time. With his final load pressed against tongue Kuvira pulled Bolin’s cock from her lips; slurping it clean as she left the last load to grace across her tongue.

The was one exception to the rule of Bolin’s cum, and she knew as much as she held his shaft firmly within her grip. With one last bead of release still clinging to the very inside of his cockhead, Kuvira turned her cheek and brought his member up, squeezing him one last time. The final press of cum rolled out to elegantly cover her beauty mark; giving her one far more fitting to her role behind closed doors with Bolin.

“Good work, pet.” Bolin smirked and gave a sigh of relief, stretching out some from his place on the bed. He craned his legs and arms forward and gave a content sigh, enjoying the post-climax stretch as much as Kuvira enjoyed swallowing that last, lingered load. With the bead of cum still coating her beauty mark Kuvira watched as Bolin stood up, and pointed towards the bed for the woman to drift over to. His voice had authority and presence in it; the voice of a man that wasn’t to be questioned. “Lay on the bed face-up, pet. We’ll start your breeding immediately.”

“I’m excited for it, sir.” Kuvira spoke; her voice ringing with a genuine tone that, at one point, would’ve surprised her. There was a time when she wasn’t his loyal and obedient fuckdoll, but now the words flowed so naturally and complete from her that she felt more at home speaking them than she did her rhetoric-littered speeches in front of her army. Her naked body scrambled onto the bed and she laid in the position her master told her; her knees bent and her legs spread, exposing the sight of a shaven, wet slit that was ready to be bred. Her pussy was hungry for more and she was shifting her position back and forth in excitement, trying to control her arousal and avoid calling out and begging for it.

She had learned long ago that begging wasn’t the best way to get what she wanted; obedience was.

Bolin took his time in undressing; making sure that Kuvira was left wriggling naked on the bed until her excitement was at a boiling point. From time to time he would glance back at her to make sure she was still practically steaming against the sheets, and every time his eyes found her own desperate gaze and he could see the excitement rippled across her face. A blush that covered her cheeks rolled into the Great Uniter’s chest, and her entire body was covered in a thin layer of glistening excitement. She wanted nothing more than her master’s length, to be bred by him, to be taken by him. She wanted nothing more than to be obedient, and to serve.

And like any good, loyal follower, she deserved her due rewards.

Bolin stepped up to the bed after stripping naked, and he braced a hand on his hip as he looked at the magnificent, naked figure laying before him. Kuvira’s body was a weapon; as forged and polished as any sword. She was firm and strong and had a femininity that was nonetheless powerful, and it was enough to draw both adoration and desire from her army. Large, ample breasts accented a wide set of hips, and it was those particular features that Bolin allowed his eyes to drift across while he watched her lay naked before him. She had the hallmarks of a woman that would make a fine broodmare; and all that was needed was for Bolin to fill her with his seed. He smirked, and spoke up once more while he pressed a knee to the bed and began to creep forward.

“You’re ready to be bred?” He asked, and swept an arm underneath each of Kuvira’s thighs, slowly beginning to lift her legs. The muscular woman nodded eagerly as she gazed up at him, her voice firm and genuine while she responded. Her legs moved to work with his touch, stretching out and opening to allow entrance for Bolin’s enormous length.

“I’m ready, sir! All I want is to carry your children!” She laid back, her hands falling to the mattress as she gave a deep, content sigh. “Please, sir, fill me up with everything!”

Bolin smirked as he slid into place, and allowed the eight of his cock to rest against the top of Kuvira’s folds. He allowed it to sit there for a moment, to let Kuvira feel the weight of his shaft as it pressed against her hood, and to let her relish the feel of his throbbing member ever-so-close to sliding within her. She was whimpering in arousal, more ready than ever to accept her master’s cock within her and to take every drop of his seed. With her knuckles white as she gripped the sheets and her teeth clenched fiercely, she looked up at Bolin with a look of frenzied desperation, as well as a bead of cum still obscuring the dark spot of her beauty mark.

Bolin gave her what she desired a moment later; pulling his shaft back just enough to allow the head to line up against her folds. A slow and steady push left Kuvira’s breath caught in the back of her throat, her eyes wide as she felt herself pierced by her lover as she so often had been. From the first time Bolin slid inside of her weeks ago she had been utterly addicted to the feel of his cock within her, and each time it pressed inside the warrior woman could feel her world come alive with wild passion and desire. His thick length had the same effect in her sex as it did in her mouth; stretching her seams to their limit and forcing her to groan and struggle under the size of it. Her walls were clenched down fiercely tight on Bolin’s throbbing length until he finally hilted himself; his cockhead pushed deep and firmly against the wall of her womb. While Kuvira was left a gasping mess Bolin leaned forward; both of his hands releasing Kuvira’s thighs and moving to the shape of her large, full breasts.

Many months down the line they’d be used to nourish his children, but that was many breeding sessions away. For the moment in that evening Bolin was content to full their heavy weight in his hands, to explore just how magnificent they were. Her breasts were bigger than most of the women Bolin had known; far larger than Korra or Asami’s, and each of them were firm from her muscle tone. As the flesh formed around his fingers amidst a heavy grasp Kuvira was left whining; her pussy tightening around his cock while she looked up at her lover with a blush.

“Do...Do they please you, sir?” She asked in hope and obedience; her legs spread to keep herself nice and stretched. The cock that was deep within her rub its head up and down the outside of her womb’s wall, and Bolin simply squeezed down harder on her breasts as he responded.

“They’ll do, I suppose.” He spoke, and as a reward for the quality of her breasts he began to slowly thrust. His thick cock pulled back from Kuvira’s folds until just barely the tip remained inside, only to crash forward with more impact and take himself straight down to the hilt once more. Kuvira suddenly cried out in desire as she received her reward; her eyes rolling back into her head as she pushed her full, heavy breasts into Bolin’s tight grip. Their two bodies bent inward and joined intimately on the bed, connected through the tight seal of his cock filling her hole to the very limit she could handle. Each strike of Bolin’s hips sent Kuvira into a whimpering cry, and each time he crashed deep within her she could feel him striking new depths of her sex. Bolin’s hands tightened fiercely on the young woman’s breasts, forcing her nipples to stick out straight and aroused, and only heightening the noise of Kuvira’s wild, lust-riddled cries.

“I’ll have to take you regularly, to make sure you’ve been bred!” He announced with a grin, and his hands folded forward to lock his fingers against Kuvira’s nipples. He pulled back against them until it stretched the flesh of her breasts; and then allowed them to snap back into place with a confident grin lining his features. “Every night, several times. And even once you’ve been seeded, I’ll still have you every night. You’re a strong woman, I’m sure you can hold your pregnant stomach off the floor while you suck my cock?”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Kuvira called out, her legs twitching in the air while her knuckles locked around the sheets. The cum against her beauty mark had started to slide down her cheek from the rampant motion; her hair a tangled and sweat-licked mess and her cheeks red and exhausted. The mental image that formed within her made her excitement double and forced her pussy to clench tighter around Bolin’s shaft; squeezing him harder as she pictured herself bloated with children and still his fuckdoll, ready to take his cock and his affection in any way that he saw fit. Her senses were swimming in the moment, completely overwhelmed by the feel of Bolin so deep inside her pussy and the delightful pain of his fingers teasing, pinching, and whipping at her nipples.

Bolin’s hands snapped her breasts once more before lunging forward, grabbing each of them in a hard grip that flattened them out against her chest. He leaned forward with all his weight as she was left moaning; a line of drool escaping her parted lips as a testament to just how broken she had become. As Bolin drew his face close to Kuvira he whispered hotly against her, impacting her with his voice just as his cock drove in with steady, forceful thrusts that left the Great Uniter moaning like a desperate, wild whore.

“No matter what the rest of the world thinks, you’re just my breeding bitch.” He hissed through his teeth at Kuvira, grinning wide and wicked, a stark contrast to what most would’ve expected from the outwardly unassuming Bolin. The words brought a heated moan and a nod from Kuvira, and he pushed forward with a heavy thrust that pushed him fiercely tight against the wall of her womb. “As many as I want! You’ll never stop so long as I want you to keep having them!”

She couldn’t speak anymore, but her head was desperately nodding up and down as Bolin hilted himself and pushed harder into Kuvira’s tight sex. His muscles tightened and his teeth clenched, and when he found himself pushing harder than he ever had into the woman, he could feel a new wall separate and then tighten around the head of his cock. The penetration into Kuvira’s womb was accented with a crazed moan from the woman; her legs twitching and trembling as her submissive nature and weary body drove her into the arms of a sudden climax. Bolin could feel the woman tighten around his cock cock in several places; from near the base of his cock to the very tip where her womb trembled and twitched over his cockhead. She came with a thunderous climax that filled the train car with the noise of her release, unable to maintain any level of composure or restraint.

Through it all, Bolin just watched the young woman peak, grinning wide at her as she did so. When she finished, his own cock was still hard and ready for more, and still fit impossibly tight within Kuvira’s folds. With a smirk he lowered a hand to slap the inside of one of Kuvira’s thighs, barking a small command to the sweaty, exhausted woman that still held about his shaft like a vice.

“Hands and knees, breeding bitch.” He commanded her, and added in a small threat to his order. “Don’t let it fall out, or we’re training your ass twice before bed.”

“Y-Yes sir!” Kuvira was exhausted and weary after her climax, but she knew enough to not disobey a direct order. She delicately started to work at rolling herself over, using her strength and flexibility to do so even with Bolin refusing to move from his point. She had been trained well enough to keep his cock within her the entire time, though at one point she had pulled herself up to just the tip of it. It was a close call that forced Kuvira to clutch her breath within her chest just as her rear tightened up as she pondered the implications, but she managed to persevere as she settled into a position on her hands and knees. With Bolin’s cock still firmly within her, Kuvira gave a content sigh, and let herself push back on him, ready and eager to please.

Bolin’s pleasure with his fuckpet didn’t preclude the opportunity to slap his hand across her full rear, and the sound of a heavy spank came as he started to fuck forward again. Kuvira’s hands were once again forced to hold tight in the sheets as she was claimed from behind, her hair swinging from side to side as her master, her lover, her owner fucked her as deep and as hard as he could. Her voice carried out into helpless screams that echoed on the walls of her quarters, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she gave in to the visceral lust of being openly used to be bred for his purposes. She openly allowed herself to be used as such; eager for the opportunity and more than willing to have her body as Bolin’s own tool. With the scent of sweat and lust so thick in the air that she could scarcely see through it, it was hard for Kuvira to process anything other than the desperate need to be fucked, used, and bred.

Another spank across her ass sent her howling again, and the Great Uniter’s knees dug in against the mattress as her lover crashed hard against her again and again. While he fucked his pet Bolin braced hard within her; digging himself in and claiming her with nothing but the deepest, most fiercest of strokes. He was pushing forward with everything he had, and every inch of his thick length was wrapped snugly in the embrace of Kuvira’s hole. Her hole made a tight seam around his cock that sometimes became two when he fucked her deep enough to breach her womb, and on those strokes the Great Uniter was left whimpering in pathetic surrender, her body little more than a ragdoll of pleasure for Bolin’s unexpectedly insatiable affections.

When Bolin’s peak started to draw near the young man tightened his muscles, and he pushed a hand into Kuvira’s hair; tightening a fierce grip and yanking her back as he started fucking with a renewed vigor. The sound of their bodies slapping together echoed in the room as the bed creaked underneath their weight, and before long Kuvira could feel the rush of pleasure roll through her as her own orgasm began, starting a chain of reaction that would flood her walls with Bolin’s seed. When her voice called out and her walls tightened it was simply too much for the dominant Bolin, and the young man gave a grunt of his own as he allowed his cock to erupt within the Great Uniter. Load after load of his cream washed through her folds and against the wall of her womb, filling her up deep and thick with every drop of his lust. Kuvira’s head was left swimming as the warmth filled her, a different type of warm joy than when she had drank down his cream, but one that was no less delightful to her. Her head was swimming even as Bolin struck his hand across her ass once more for good measure, and with a soft grunt he pulled his cock free of her folds.

She had been utterly filled, and though a hand moved forward from Kuvira to hold all the cream that had been fired into her pussy, there was no guarantee that she had been successfully seeded. That matter; as luck would have it, could only be handled by trying again, and again, and again. With a whimper the Great Uniter fell on her side, her hand locked between her thighs in order to cover her pussy; desperate to keep Bolin’s cum deep within her hole. She was sweaty and exhausted and utterly spent, but was given the moment to enjoy the warmth that filled her, and dream about when she would be heavy with Bolin’s offspring.

Her fantasy was broken briefly as she heard the weight of something land on the bed, and she looked up with a sinking feeling to see a set of three metal spheres, remnants of the training she had endured yesterday. While she looked at the orbs and felt her ass instinctively clench Bolin’s words slipped out in the darkness, and he stepped forward to display his true authority over the great uniter.

“You let my cock fall out earlier. That means more training.”

Kuvira whimpered, and a part of her wanted to protest. To stand up and say that she hadn’t let him fall out, that she had worked hard to keep him inside the entire time. She knew; however, that ultimately it didn’t matter.

Bolin was in charge, and the person in charge didn’t have to play by the rules.

Kuvira swallowed and slowly started to stand up, moving her hands out for the metal spheres she would soon become increasingly intimate with.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Bolin's been treated super nicely by me lately!
> 
>  
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
